1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint brush and roller spiner for cleaner purposes which can also function as a paint mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
Various apparatus for cleaning paint brushes have become quite popular. Among the prior art apparatus are those disclosed in Huang U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,284 and Kruger U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,709.
The Huang patent discloses an apparatus for cleaning paint brushes including a cylindrical casing, an inner retainer and an outer retainer, an inner tube, a rectangular transmission plate, a cap, a driving rod, a driven gear and a coupling block wherein the driving rod serves as a stop arm for securing to the cap as the apparatus is used to drive a paint mixing tool.
Kruger U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,709 is an early patent disclosing the basics of a paint brush cleaning apparatus which was cited as a reference in the Huang patent. Essentially, Kruger relates to an apparatus wherein a brush is mounted longitudinally at one end of the apparatus and rotated by a helical push rod which drives a butterfly disc upon thrust of the push rod.
Other patents of interest include Kruger U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,794,265 and 2,912,769.
The present invention, however, includes a unique handle and stop mechanism in a paint brush cleaning apparatus and is superior to existing apparatus. The apparatus may also be used as a paint mixer by mounting a mixer element thereto which is activated by the handle.